Lighted shoes, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,247 and 3,946,505, have been provided in the past that include flashing lights associated therewith so that when an individual wearing the shoes moves back and forth, as during dancing or even while walking, the light or lights associated with the shoes flash on and off. While such shoes are very useful for many purposes, under some circumstances it is desirable to have the flashing of the light or lights associated with the shoes controlled periodically rather than in response to the movement of the wearer. According to the present invention, solid state oscillator circuitry means have been provided that are mounted directly in shoes for causing periodic flashing of the light source associated with the shoe on and off, no matter what the orientation of the shoe. Such oscillator circuitry means are also useful when the shoe is put on display so that someone viewing the shoe for possible purchase thereof can see the flashing action without the necessity of a person wearing the shoe moving it back and forth.
Also, according to the present invention, numerous structures have been provided that make the utilization of lighted shoes very practical and give them wide flexibility and allow ready construction of the shoes. Additionally, according to the present invention, the solid state circuitry means provided are simple enough so that they can be disposed right in the shoe, are simple and easy to manufacture, have a very low cost, and perform very well even under the fairly rough treatment they are sure to receive in being associated with the shoe. Such solid state circuit means preferably comprises a capacitor and a PNP transistor emitter connected in parallel with each other, in a series with an e.m.f. source and the light source, a voltage divider, and an NPN transistor operatively connected to the capacitor, PNP transistor gate, and e.m.f. source.
Additionally, a tilt switch, such as shown in the above-mentioned patents, can be associated with the shoe, a three-position switch being provided to either cut in the oscillator circuit, leave the lights off, or cut in the tilt switch--or the third position can be for leaving the light constantly on. A second light source (or even more light sources) may be provided, and a tilt switch or tilt switches may be arranged so that one light flashes on in the first orientation of the shoe and a second light flashes on in a second orientation of the shoe different from the first orientation, providing an extremely eye-catching effect. The e.m.f. source preferably comprises at least one rechargeable battery, and an AC adaptor is provided with two recharger plugs so that both shoes of a pair can be recharged at the same time.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a useful illuminated shoe that has great flexibility and is easy to maintain. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.